memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Typhuss James Kira's bows
Typhuss James Kira has used several bows as his weapon of choice, during his crusade in Star City as The Red Arrow and later as Red Arrow. As a master archer, he used the somewhat primitive weapon in his efforts to save Star City. Chronologically, Typhuss has used 8 bows; a wooden bow, 3 recurve bows (two as a backup), 5 oneida kestrel compound bows, which was later modified slightly. Known bows Wooden bow (training bow) Typhuss used a wooden bow during his training in archery. First recurve bow (first bow) Typhuss began using a recurve bow, albeit an oddly short one. It featured standard recurve limbs and a riser that had a metal enclosure for the hand. This likely was for increased damage when hitting targets with his bow hand. Its length was short for a man of his size. Typhuss uses a red colored recurve bow as his signature weapon, during his crime-fighting career as "Red Arrow", he also utilizes the bow as an improvise quarterstaff. Typhuss used this bow to great effect, but it met its end when it was destroyed by Malcolm Merlyn. First Oneida Kestrel compound bow (second bow) After his previous bow was destroyed, Felicity Smoak had a bow custom-made for him, an Oneida Kestrel compound bow. It featured lever-style limbs, meaning it used compound cams to store energy from bending the power limbs, but transferred this power to the arrow using the recurved outboard limbs. The resulting bow made for a great-looking weapon as well as a very functional one in a small 43" size. When Typhuss first handled the bow, he remarked it to be perfect. Second Oneida Kestrel compound bow (third bow) Typhuss began using a newer bow, which uncurled to its full length when needed, but was otherwise "curled" into a smaller size. The bow itself was still an Oneida Kestrel compound, but with extra modifications made by Felicity. Third Oneida Kestrel compound bow (fourth bow) However, after the Dominators kidnapped Typhuss, the status of the bow remained unknown. However, after Typhuss escaped, he got himself a new, similar bow in the fabrication room of the Waverider. Typhuss's fourth bow looks and works exactly like his previous bow. He got the bow from the fabrication room of the Waverider after he was kidnapped by the Dominators. Second recurve bow (fifth bow) Typhuss uses this bow as a backup bow in case his current bow is destroyed. Third recurve bow (sixth bow) At some point before the Earth-X Nazi attack in 2390, Typhuss began using a new red Hoyt Formula Faktor HP recurve bow with black limbs. It's unknown what materials it is made out of. Typhuss uses this bow as a backup bow in case his current bow is destroyed. Fourth Oneida Kestrel compound bow (seventh bow) Typhuss began using a new green Oneida Kestrel compound bow in 2392 after he became the new Green Arrow and leader of Team Arrow. Fifth Oneida Kestrel compound bow (eighth bow) In 2393, after coming to Earth-Prime, Typhuss got a new green customized Oneida Kestrel compound bow that Oliver Queen made for him after he created Earth-Prime and the new multiverse. Category:Weapons Category:Bows